


The Body Electric

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emerald is the size of Jasper, F/M, Giant Emerald AU, Lars is somehow undaunted, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: Emerald is enormous, but oh-so-soft and needy and gentle.





	The Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr because of the upcoming content purge. Originally written in October 2017 and based on zawa-ro's "Giant Emerald" AU, wherein Emerald is the size of a large quartz, e.g. Jasper, but a bit of a gentle giant.

“Please, be gentle.”

Emerald’s voice comes out soft and small, profoundly unfitting for a gem of her size and status. She isn’t even naked yet, stripped down only to her form-fitting, spandex bodysuit and fur-trimmed, fingerless gloves, and her face is already smoldering, hot like the sun, flushed a deep mossy green over lighter seafoam skin. The handful of heated kisses the two shared in the hall a few minutes prior have already reduced her to a whimpering, sloppy mess, with a haze of lust in her one gleaming green eye and a visible sheen of wetness soaking through the spandex of her uniform, until it collects in one thick bead and drips downward.

Lars stares at her, bent double on herself on his bed, head between her elbows and thick, shapely bottom raised in open invitation. It would have been hard not to stare at how her one eye sparkles with a desperately needy tear in the midst of her flushed face or how her muscles bulge impressively as she leans into her elbows and hoists her bottom higher, if it weren’t harder not to stare at the sight of her plush, wet pussy dripping messily through her trousers, the outline of the plump outer lips plainly visible through the soaked fabric, nestled between two round, muscular buttocks.

Lars himself has been mostly naked since the first chaste kiss in the corridor turned into something sloppy and wet and heated, his tongue gliding smoothly into her mouth as he perched lightly in her arms, unable to reach her mouth from where he stood on the floor. Now, he swallows hard, kicks off the last leg of his trousers, and climbs onto the bed behind her with a tight-lipped, anxious smile, face flushed almost as brightly as hers. Already, he can feel the beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead, sticking his cotton-soft hair to his warm skin, feeling a rush of aroused adrenaline at even the idea of touching her, much less the invitation to do so.

“I’ll try,” Lars says, a bit more weakly than he intended, as he settles comfortably onto his knees behind her, grabbing soft handfuls of that plush backside and gently guiding her hips downward, “C’mon, little bit lower. There you go.”

Emerald whimpers sweetly at even the slightest touch, practically purring when he’s hardly touched her hips. He suspects that she hasn’t had much experience, but is too embarrassed to admit it, still sensitive and nervous in her newness to her sexuality, something a gem of her status and definite desirability should have been much more well-versed in by her age. But, he isn’t going to tease her, even when she moans at the slight cupping of her backside, because he’s sure she’s had her reasons all this time to not have sex with the other elites and aristocrats and captains, and it makes it all the sweeter that she chose to be with him instead.

“Emmy,” Lars croons, “You have to take your clothes off. I can’t fuck you through them.”

Emerald swallows hard. “You can’t…?”

“I can’t fuck you through them,” Lars repeats, then grins softly, “What? Never heard the word ‘fuck’ before?”

Somehow, Emerald blushes a bit harder. Lars tries to keep the tease out of his tone as he leans in closer, as close as he can with her huge rump in the way, and whispers, “I’m going to fuck you, Emmy.”

Emerald makes a noise like a hiccup and, all at once, her uniform sizzles away in a fizzle of bright white light, revealing minty green skin underneath, flushed warm like the rest of her and shiny with sweat. He can smell her now, too, sweet and musky and feminine. He would have liked to have buried his face in the source of that smell, pressing his mouth and tongue between those plush pussy lips, but the sheer size difference between them would make oral imaginably difficult - and she seems to be getting impatient already, anyways.

“Good girl,” Lars purrs, then has to wrestle her hips down to his level yet again, her bottom hoisted so high that one would think she was presenting herself to a Diamond, not a lowly human. He grips two handfuls of that luxurious ass of hers and spreads her buttocks to rest his cock between them, suddenly concerned that his modest human size won’t be nearly enough to satisfy her. But, he bites back his worries when he hears her gasp at even this little touch, slowly and deliberately gliding his gently pulsating shaft up and down between her smooth labia; if she’s this inexperienced, then perhaps she won’t mind a considerate beginner’s size. 

“You ready?” he asks after several more strokes, savoring the little whimpers and coos she makes at every tiny motion.

“Yes, Captain,” she tells him almost dazedly, and he has to smile at how unexpectedly endearing she is before he carefully slides into her, gliding smoothly along her copious wetness, instantly engulfed in her unexpectedly tight inner warmth. He had thought she would be loose-fitting, at least for someone his size, who stood three feet shorter than her at best, but she’s pleasantly snug, squeezing him like a soft, warm glove.

For a moment, he holds still, quietly savoring the sensation, and then he starts to move, gently withdrawing halfway and penetrating her again. He’s rewarded with a soft little gasp, Emerald’s left leg twitching beside him. Cute, he thinks with a soft smile, then gives her a second thrust, closely followed by a third and a fourth and a fifth, until he’s coming up with a slow but steady rhythm that she seems to like, her little gasps and whines punctuating the air with their raspy music.

“Oh, Emmy…,” Lars remarks as he watches her, content with how she keens and whines, then leans down to kiss her lower back, as far as he can reach from this angle. Her skin is warm, warmer than usual, and slightly damp with sweat, but he doesn’t mind, planting kisses along the column of her shape-shifted spine, trailing them slowly down to the swell of her ass, where he promptly bites her, sharp and short and sweet.

“Oh!” Emerald chirps in surprise, then smiles in that hazy lustful way. She likes it. 

“You’re so cute,” Lars tells her, then thrusts a bit harder, satisfied when she moans long and low, feeling the deep inner pulse of her pussy, “You’ve been a little grumpy lately. Let me guess. Been feeling a little hot and bothered, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Emerald hums contently, eyes closed as she lets him fuck her, smiling sweetly all the while.

Again, Lars speeds up, gauging her reaction closely for signs of anxiety or discomfort but relaxing when she rewards him with another moan instead. “Is this what Emmy needs?”

“Y - Yes,” she squeaks faintly.

He grins. “What’s that, Em? Can’t hear you.”

“Yes!” she yelps. He chuckles in satisfaction, then holds tighter to her ass as he picks up the pace, slowly forgetting his promise to be gentle as he feels that hot, tight heat building in his depths. Fortunately, Emerald seems to forget, too, whimpering and biting her lip as he ruts her, finally erupting into that telltale moan as she comes undone with a hot burst of pleasure, her vision flashing white as he pushes her over the edge.

Lars comes, too, but she doesn’t notice, doesn’t feel how he thrusts hard into her and hilts his cock in her depths with a slightly strangled-sounding moan, doesn’t even feel him pull out of her a few moments later. She doesn’t notice anything but the pleasant hazy feeling that’s come over her body and mind until he presses his lips to her ear and whispers, “Hey, Em? You still with us?”

She blinks. “Y - Yeah.”

Lars smiles, then lays down and gently guides her down beside him, the bed frame quaking treacherously as she collapses on the mattress. He chuckles and wraps an arm around her, watching her slowly emerge from her orgasmic haze. “So, how was that? Hit the spot?”

“It was nice,” Emerald answers softly.

“Just nice?” Lars prompts, grinning.

“Nice is good,” Emerald tells him as she nuzzles her huge head into his chest, smothering him with a burly arm that comes down across his chest in one of her all-encompassing hugs. More times than he cares to admit, he’s gotten trapped in her arms until morning because she fell asleep beside him like this, her bulk phenomenally heavy and strong. But, feeling the weight of her arms around him, she only seems gentle right now. He’s seen her have her strange little fits of anger and crush computer screens to dust and strike fear into the hearts of the most seasoned quartz veterans, but never with him. She’s always been gentle with him, even as his enemy, long before she had been his lover. Just a big, burly sweetheart, he thinks quietly, his breath wafting warmly through her mess of hair and causing it to blow as if in a soft breeze.

“Yeah,” Lars agrees, “It was nice. This is nice.”

Emerald becomes dimly aware as the minutes pass of something sticky dripping out of her, slowly realizing that he came inside her, but not altogether caring right now. Lars is soft and warm in her arms and, here with him, she feels safe.

Her previous lovers had all been big brutes like her, impressive quartz generals and seasoned captains, rough and rowdy and somewhat mean. Sex with them had been rough, too, rough in ways she hadn’t always liked, ways that left her bruised and sore and feeling altogether unkempt and used. None of them had ever laid with her for even a moment after they were done, classic cases of hit and runs, and, in time, she had found it better to not entertain them altogether.

Lars is different. He isn’t rough or rowdy or mean. Nestled into his side now, she doesn’t feel used, but satisfied and content and safe. She feels loved. She wants him to feel safe and content and loved, too. 

Emerald says it without thinking. “I love you.”

Lars smiles and kisses her forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
